The objective of the research is to provide evidence, on the model of bacteriophage, supporting the proposed hypothesis, that one of the mechanisms of viral cancerogenesis might be a preferential, repetitive, replication of certain areas of viral DNA - "partial replication". The second objective deals with the possibility of sequential initiation of replication. The possibility of preferential initiative sites will be explored. The third group of research will deal with the investigation of non-randomness, in respect to the probability of further replication of DNA molecules within a replicative pool. The last goal will deal with the investigation of the possibility that gene 32 protein is involved in the process of replication by protecting single-stranded areas of replicative sites against nucleotic degradation. The major techniques used during this research will be: ultracentrifugation, ultilizing both sedimentation velocity and equilibrium gradients; double and triple labeling with isotopes, and electronmiscroscopy of replicative DNA. These approaches will be combined with annealing against nitrocellulose filters charged with separated strands, and with enzymatic assays, mainly utilizing enzymes specific for 3' or 5' ends of single-stranded DNA, as well as genetic complementation and analysis of recombinants by the "replica plating" technique.